Office Party
by Quickhidetherumx
Summary: They had been working together for years and could never seem to get past their bickering. Add tequila, a meddling Blaise and the annual office Christmas party and things might just change.


Draco sighed, glancing across the room at Blaise who arched his eyebrows and gestured at the computer wildly. Draco rolled his eyes and glanced at the invitation. 'Annual Christmas party,'. Draco shook his head and glanced back at Blaise who pouted, pressing his hands together in a pleading motion. Draco sighed and clicked the 'going' option, glancing across at Blaise who grinned at him. Draco shook his head and opened his IM box.

DM: **You**'**ve fucking lost it, mate.** Blaise let out a hoot of laughter and began to reply.

"You should really know better than using company machines for personal chats," Hermione said snidely.

"Oh, piss off," he hissed. Hermione shook her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"It's honestly no wonder that you've been passed up for promotion. You don't take any of this seriously," she sneered. Draco leaned back in his chair, giving her the once over.

"They've clearly passed over you because of that horrendous stick up your arse," he said, glancing at her pointedly. Hermione let out a huff of indignation, storming over to the other side of the office. Draco ran his tongue over his lower lip and shook his head. Granger had to be the hottest girl in the office. But, somehow… she also managed to be the most irritating. He had never encountered anyone so irritating in his life. Draco ran a hand over his face and went back to work. He scowled running his eyes down the list.

DM: **Do you think your bird could tone down with discovering new species? I**'**m struggling to keep up.**

BZ: **FUCK. OFF.**

Draco laughed, glancing over the top of his computer screen to see Blaise flushing. He loved to rile Blaise up. Of course, Blaise was yet to even have a conversation with the girl.

"Do you ever do any work?" Hermione hissed, taking her seat beside him and giving him a sharp glare. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to face her.

"I've just emailed you the new proposal for Kespies. I'm waiting on you doing your section," he said pointedly. Hermione pursed her lips and turned back towards her desk.

"If you're not working then a coffee run is about due," she said. Draco clenched his jaw and leaned back in his chair. As if. He sat up when the computer dinged. He glanced at his IM screen and his scowl deepened.

HG**: Draco has just kindly offered to go the coffee. Make sure you send in your orders**.

HG: **Oh, by the way, Draco, I**'**ll have a caramel latte.**

_That. Little. Shit. _He cursed as a string of drinks popped up in front of his eyes. He sighed heavily, picking up his phone and heading out of the office. He didn't even turn to look at the smug grin that was spread across Hermione's face. He'd have loved nothing more than wiping that smug grin off her face…and he knew just the way to do it.

x-x-x

Draco sighed, laying the box down in front of him and distributing the coffee. He passed a cup to the last person waiting and looked up at Hermione, his face sympathetic.

"Sorry Granger, I forgot what you wanted," he said, shrugging as he picked up the last coffee. He took a large sip, ignoring the fact that the coffee was scalding hot. He let out a contented sigh and smiled at her. He tipped the cup in her direction and Hermione caught sight of the label.

"You insufferable toad. You know that was the coffee I wanted!" she hissed. Draco arched an eyebrow and gave her an apologetic look.

"Really? Oh, I'm so sorry," he said sarcastically, sitting down at his desk and taking another large gulp of the coffee. Hermione ran her tongue over her lower lip, her eyes locking onto his bobbing throat. Draco smirked, staring back at his computer screen and opening his emails and smirking.

"Oh look, your changes have come through. Thank you," he said smugly. Hermione growled muttering to herself.

x-x-x

Draco made his way into the break room, frowning when he noticed Granger and some of the other girls crowded around the coffee machine. He made his way over, ears prickling when he heard her voice. He turned to face them, leaning against the counter.

"He's been so incredible these past few weeks. Completely understanding about me having to work late. I come home to a cooked meal every night. It's just amazing," Hermione gushed. Draco scoffed and raised his eyebrows.

"Have you told him you're a witch yet?" he asked pointedly. He already knew the answer. Hermione scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco's eyes flickered down her body for the shortest moment and he quickly brought his eyes back to hers. Did she always have to look so good?

"Not that it is any of your business but I am waiting for the right time to tell him," she said sharply.

"But surely someone so completely understanding couldn't have a problem with it," he said smugly. Neither of them had even noticed the other girls, slipping out of the room. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"You're incorrigible. Didn't your mother ever teach you that if you can't say anything nice you shouldn't say anything at all?" she sneered. Draco's face twisted in muted shock and he opened his mouth ready to retaliate when Hermione pursed her lips and put a finger to her chin.

"Wait, of course, she didn't. She was too busy teaching you bigotry and racism. My mistake," the words were cold and as soon as they were out of her mouth she clamped her mouth shut. It took everything in his power not to lash out at her, to call her that name that he knew would cripple her. Draco held his chin high and shook his head.

"Don't take it out on me because you can't share your secret with your boyfriend," he snapped, nudging past her. Hard. It took him a good few paces to realise he had left his coffee behind. Fuck it. It wasn't like he could go back now.

x-x-x

Draco sighed, glancing at Hermione as she fumbled with the printer in front of him. He sighed, resting against the counter behind him.

"You need a hand?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Hermione huffed.

"No, I do not!" she huffed. Draco smirked and shook his head.

"Suit yourself…but…it might help if you actually read the instructions," he said sarcastically. Hermione huffed, bending over to reach the bottom tray. Draco arched his eyebrows and ran his tongue over his lower lip. He chewed on his lip and shook his head.

"You do realise that you need to hit it to make it work," he pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped. Draco shrugged and leaned back against the counter.

"Okay Granger," he muttered. He watched in amusement as Hermione opened every section in the printer, letting out a frustrated sigh before slamming her hand against the printer repeatedly. Draco's smirk widened when he heard the printer spring to life. Hermione turned around, her finger pointed at him.

"Don't even say it!" she hissed. Draco shook his head and took a large gulp of coffee. Hermione scowled at him.

"Stop it!" she accused. Draco laughed, following her, watching in amusement as she took a frustrated step forward. He caught Blaise's eye and smirked, making his way over. Blaise raised his eyebrows and stared at Draco.

"Could you be any more obvious?" he asked.

"About what?" Draco asked. Blaise laughed and shook his head.

"You're incorrigible, you know that, right?" he asked. Draco smirked and turned to walk away from him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said brightly.

"Arse. Not mine of course," Blaise said, just as brightly. Draco shook his head, heading back towards the desk. Hermione glanced at him sharply and sighed.

"Do you ever work?" she snapped. Draco rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk.

"I was waiting for someone to fix the printer," he said, grinning at her. Hermione scowled her eyes darkening.

x-x-x

Hermione sighed, running her hand through her hair and running into the meeting. She slammed into the seat beside Draco who sighed, sliding a coffee towards her and handing her a folder. Hermione frowned in confusion until her eyes locked onto the post-it note he had stuck onto the page. Across it, he had scribbled. 'You left your notes last night. I typed them up.'. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and cleared her throat.

"Thank you," she said, practically choking on the words. Draco shrugged and turned to face the speaker in the room. Hermione opened the folder, skimming through the notes. He had typed up all of her notes...and added in some additional factors to consider for the proposal. She turned to glance at Draco, her eyebrows furrowed. Why on earth would he do this for her? She took a tentative sip of the coffee that he had handed her and she blinked in surprise. It was her favourite. She took a large gulp and continued to eye him from the corner of her eye.

x-x-x

Draco sighed, unbuttoning his top button and rolling up his shirt sleeves. He had been working on this proposal for over two days and he still couldn't find the key documents that he needed. He exhaled heavily, running his hands through his hair and pulling out his glasses. He flicked on his lamp, casting a soothing light over his desk area. Everyone else was gone. Finally, peace to work. He picked up his highlighted, skimming the documents in front of him. He heard the office door opening and he sighed heavily, glancing up at it. He frowned when he saw Hermione appear in the doorway. Hermione stepped into the office, a tray of coffee in her hand and a bag of Chinese food balanced on her arm.

"I thought you might need some help searching for this document," she said softly, placing the coffee down on the desk in front of her. Draco arched an eyebrow and gestured at the bag of food.

"What did you get?" he asked. Hermione's lips twitched and she lay everything out.

"Come and eat. We can search for this when we are finished," she said sharply. Draco shook his head and moved towards her.

"You're so fucking bossy," he muttered. Hermione scowled, passing him a fork.

"Stop complaining and do as you're told," she demanded. Draco shook his head and sat down beside her, and grinning.

"Spring rolls?" he asked, his voice filled with excitement.

"Duck spring rolls," she corrected. She pulled out a sauce and passed it to him. Draco caught sight of the hoisin sauce and he grinned. Hermione smirked, dipping her own spring rolls into the sauce. She let out a curse when a drop landed on her crisp white shirt.

"Fuck," she muttered, standing up and beginning to unbutton the shirt. Draco froze, his eyes focusing on the movement of her hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, quickly averting his eyes. Hermione sighed, sliding off the shirt to reveal a vest top underneath.

"I can't let the stain set," she said, pulling out her wand and mumbling a quick incantation. Draco's eyes raised to meet hers and he frowned.

"So, you still haven't told him then?" he asked. Hermione pursed her lips and stared at him.

"That's none of your business," she said shortly. Draco laughed and gestured at the shirt.

"That tells me everything I need to know. You removed the stain immediately which means that you still can't do magic at home. Which, by the way, is completely ridiculous if you ask me," he said. Hermione scowled.

"Well no one asked you!" she growled. Draco shook his head and popped another spring roll into his mouth.

"I just don't understand why you won't tell him. Magic is a massive part of who you are. Where does he think you are right now?" he challenged. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Working on files at work," she muttered.

"Where does he even think you work?" he asked. Hermione stood up, turning away from Draco.

"Let's get to work," she muttered. Draco shook his head, following her with his eyes.

"Where does he think you work?" he repeated. Hermione ran a hand through her hair, scanning the documents.

"He thinks I am a PA in a local law firm," she muttered. Draco raised an eyebrow and stared at her in disbelief.

"You've told him you're a personal assistant? Not even a lawyer?" he asked. Hermione glanced at Draco and scowled.

"It has literally nothing to do with you. What I tell him is my business," she snapped.

"Does he even know how smart you are?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" she countered. Draco pursed his lips and gave her a pointed look.

"Because, he doesn't know you. Not if you are hiding all these parts of your life. What do you guys even talk about? Does he know how passionate you are about welfare rights? Do you even still have Hogwarts a history in your flat?" he asked. Hermione flushed and glanced out to the window.

"You don't know me Draco," she snapped, standing up and moving to storm away. Draco stood up, pulling her towards him.

"I clearly know you a damn sight better than your boyfriend does," he hissed. Hermione shook her head, her teeth grinding together. She pulled her arm out of his grip and stared at him, her chest heaving. Draco realised, in that moment, just how close they were. His eyes dropped to Hermione's and took a step back.

"Tell him, Granger. If he can't accept the truth then, you shouldn't be with him. You deserve someone who knows how much of a know it all, pain in the arse you are but still loves you anyway," he said, dropping her arm and stepping back fully. Hermione shook her head and headed for the door.

"Stop acting like you have any right to comment on this Draco," she snapped. Draco shook his head and held up his hands in defeat.

"Forgive me for thinking that you deserve to be happy," he said, turning back to face his work. Hermione growled, storming out of the room. Draco shook his head, sighing heavily and glancing at the work before him. _She was so fucking infuriating_. He ran a hand through his hair, picking up the highlighter and flicking through the document.

x-x-x

Hermione ground her teeth together, balancing the coffee on her arm and pushing the office door open. She made her way into the office, turning on the lights and making her way over to her desk. She caught sight of Draco, laying cramped over a pile of books, highlighter smeared over his face. She crouched beside him and sighed heavily.

"Wake up," she said softly, pressing her hand against his shoulder. He jumped up, glancing at Hermione who laughed.

"Stay still, I need to clean you up a little," she said softly. Draco groaned, running a hand through his hair and staring at her through bleary eyes. Hermione murmured an incantation and pursed her lips, passing him a coffee.

"You're a dick you know," she said, sitting down beside him and picking up a highlighter. Draco glanced at the clock and frowned when he caught _6am_ blaring back at him.

"What have I done?" he asked. Hermione arched her eyebrow and shrugged.

"I took your advice," she said pointedly. Draco turned to face her. Hermione cleared her throat.

"It turns out he can't handle knowing I am a witch," she said. "Apparently, it means that I am one with the devil,". Draco snorted and turned to face her.

"What did you say to that?" he asked. Hermione chewed on her lip and shrugged.

"I had to obliviate him and fabricate a fight. He would have broken the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy if I didn't," she said, shrugging nonchalantly. Draco sighed and nudged her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Hermione made a non-committal noise and began sifting through his papers.

"I meant what I said earlier, he doesn't deserve to be with you if he can't handle knowing that you're a witch," he said. Hermione shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

"It isn't just him though, is it? This has been a pattern over the past couple of years and you _know_ it!" she muttered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's because you keep dating _muggles_. If you dated a wizard you wouldn't have this problem," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. Hermione rolled her eyes, standing up.

"Didn't you tell me I'd be better off sticking to my own kind?" she sneered. Draco's mouth fell open and he whirled to face her.

"I was _fifteen_! I didn't mean _that_! All I knew was that you were with _Krum_ when you shouldn't have been!" he snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because I am muggleborn," she said, her voice clipped. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No, because you were from Hogwarts and he was from Drumstrang! Because Viktor Krum has always had idiotic girls fawning all over him and you should never have been one of them!" he sneered. Hermione's mouth fell open and she was suddenly cast back to a similar argument she had with Ronald that night. She ground her teeth together and shook her head.

"I will fawn over whoever the hell I bloody well please," she snapped, shoving a file into his hands before storming out. Draco exhaled heavily, turning to watch her leave. _Infuriating. She was fucking infuriating._

x-x-x

It was almost a week after their fight when they started to arrive at her desk, _the flowers_, it was always those stupid orange Roses, with one solitary orange lily in the middle. They were the type of flower that you bought to represent _passion_. Draco was sick to the back teeth of seeing them. He picked up his coffee cup, striding towards the staff room. He flicked on the kettle and leaned against the counter. He caught sight of the office gossips.

"They're from Viktor Krum, I checked her label. He's so romantic," Elisa said, clapping her hands together. Draco rolled his eyes and began spooning coffee into his mug.

"I don't know how she does it. She constantly bags the hot guys," Mary muttered. Draco shook his head, grabbing his coffee and storming back into the office. He slumped down at his desk, running a hand through his hair. He scowled at the flowers on her desk and Hermione let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you have some sort of problem?" she asked, scowling at him. Draco gestured at the flowers and sneered at her.

"Some of us are allergic to lilies," he snapped. Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"You are not!" she snapped. Draco narrowed his eyes and raised his hands.

"How the hell would you know?" he asked. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Please! You're only allergic to nuts!" she said, running a hand through her hair. Draco's eyes narrowed and he reached out, taking a tendril of her hair in his fingers.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, scowling at the perfect curl. Hermione swatted his hand away and let out a hiss.

"I have no idea _what_ you mean," she sneered. Draco shook his head and stared at her.

"Yeah, right. _Okay_," he muttered. Hermione smoothed down her hair and smirked, turning away from Draco who was typing furiously on his computer. She smirked, turning her back on him and replying to the text on her phone. Draco closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair before cracking his knuckles and beginning to flick through the articles in front of him. He needed to find the loopholes in the legislation. It took almost three hours for him to find it. He pursed his lips and turned to face Hermione.

"Do you think this would work for section 3A in the Rup case?" he asked, gesturing at the part in question. Hermione sucked her lower lip between her teeth, picking up her pencil and skimming the article. She nodded and muttered under her breath, opening her word document and scanning section 3A. Hermione nodded and turned to face him.

"Yeah, this would work really well actually. Do you think we could also apply it to the Smith case?" she asked. Draco nodded, moving over beside her. He skimmed her document and nodded.

"Yeah. With a little tweaking I think we could tighten up these loopholes," he said. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, stopping mid-sentence when she caught sight of someone entering the doorway.

"You're late," Viktor said, leaning against the wall and smiling at Hermione, amusement written across his face. Hermione glanced at the clock and cursed.

"Shit. Sorry! Look, can we finish this tomorrow Draco?" she asked, picking up her bag and stepping around Draco who scowled, watching as she pushed her hair behind her ears. He should have known it was all to impress Krum. He growled, throwing down his pen and scowling at the computer screen.

x-x-x

Hermione sighed, glancing at Draco out of the corner of her eyes.

"Are you ready to go over this proposal with me?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"I'm busy. Ask someone else," he sneered. Hermione shook her head, pursing her lips.

"What the hell is your problem?" she growled. Draco rolled his eyes, ignoring her and continuing to work by himself. Hermione let out a low growl.

"Real fucking mature," she snapped. Draco pursed his lips and stood up, making his way over to Blaise's desk. Hermione rolled her eyes, picking up the card from the flowers and reading the note again. 'Чин нагоре тя може да бъде по-лошо - Love Viktor,'. Hermione shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. The cheeky bastard _knew_ how much she hated the expression 'Chin up love, it could be worse,'. He had been great of course. There to support her the minute she needed it. Harry and Ron were never really much help when it came to breakups. They usually either said 'I told you so' or threatened to beat the guy up. Whereas Viktor was always there to support her. With either tequila or his shoulder for her to depend on. This time had been no different. He had appeared at her door with Prosecco and ice cream. No judgement, no passing comment on the relationship. Just genuine support. She smiled fondly, placing the card on her desk. She glanced across the room, her eyes locking on Draco who was scowling at Blaise. The sneer on his face depended when his eyes met Hermione's. She rolled her eyes, staring back at her computer screen. _What an arse._

X-x-x

He couldn't stop staring at the cards. The words "love Viktor" blaring in his mind. Who the hell did the guy think he was? The pompous arse was so fucking flashy. Flowers and writing in Bulgarian like some sort of secret code. It was pathetic. Draco growled rubbing out what he had just written and starting again. He had been so distracted the past couple of days. But, the Christmas party was finally approaching and he was planning on getting well and truly smashed. He glanced beside him at Hermione who was typing furiously on her computer. He sighed and shook his head.

"Don't you ever stop working? Text during work...take a non scheduled break? Why don't you ever just let your hair down? Go a bit wild for once in your life?" He asked. Hermione purses her lips, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You take enough unscheduled breaks for the both of us," she muttered, turning her back on him. Draco frowned, glancing at the work on her screen.

"Do you still need help with the case?" He asked. Hermione's hand stilled on the keyboard as she thought back to the previous day. She clenched her jaw and shook her head.

"I got someone else to help me," she said curtly. Draco blinked in surprise and cleared his throat.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked. Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"_I _had no problem . _You _had the problem," she said, picking up her stuff and glancing at the clock. Draco opened his mouth to argue by Hermione was already walking out. He furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at the clock and frowning.

_Where the hell was she going? She never signed out early...ever._

X-x-x

Draco gulped, swirling the champagne around in the flute. Granger was standing across the room from him, a tight glittery silver dress hugging her hips. The glitter on the dress moved with every step she took. It was mesmerising. He cleared his throat and tuned back into the conversation.

"What?" He asked. Blaise laughed, shaking his head.

"I should know better than to try to start a conversation with you when you set your eyes on her," he muttered. Draco snarled at him and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"It's true. It is totally useless talking to you. The minute you set your eyes on Granger's arse it's game over," he said. Draco glanced back over at Hermione and considered Blaise's statement. He ran his tongue over his lower lip and tilted his head to the side. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Blaise laughed and shook his head.

"Can't say I blame you tonight. That dress," he said, making an appreciative noise. Draco narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at Blaise who laughed.

"Go talk to her," he suggested. Draco scoffed, turning away from Blaise and making his way towards the bar. Blaise shook his head.

"That pair are fucking incorrigible," he muttered, taking a large swig of his champagne.

X-x-x

Hermione sighed, taking a seat and the bar. She picked up the drinks menu and purses her lips, scanning the selection. She sighed when Blaise stepped up beside her and shook her head.

"I'm not asking her out for you Blaise. You're 25. Ask her yourself!" She snapped. Blaise laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not here for that. I'm actually here to see if you want to join us? A couple of us thought it might be fun to play some drinking games," he said, arching his eyebrow. Hermione glanced over at the table and gnawed on her lower lip. She heard a snort from behind her and scowled.

"Don't be stupid Blaise. Granger doesn't know _how _to let her hair down," Draco sneered, nudging past her and towards the table. Hermione ground her teeth together, striding towards the table, slamming down in the empty seat across from Draco her eyes filled with fire. Blaise smirked sitting down. Lacy cleared her throats and smiled.

"So, we're going to go right back to basics tonight. A little juvenile but I think it would be fun to play I never," she said. Hermione purses her lips and Draco gave her a look. _So much for letting your hair down. _Blaise sat shot glasses in front of everyone that immediately filled.

"As you guys know. The rules are enforced by magic. If you've done something you will have to take a shot. If no one has done what you asked then you'll be forced to take a shot," Blaise said, glancing around the table. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at the others.

"Should I start?" She asked. The others murmured in agreement. Hermione smiled.

"Never have I ever had sex in the owlery," she said, smirking at Blaise who narrowed his eyes, drinking his shot and shaking his head.

"Low blow, Granger," he said. Lacy smiled.

"Never have I ever had sex in a library," she said smugly, eying Hermione who arched an eyebrow.

"You think I'd desecrate my favourite place like that?" She asked. Lacy glanced around the group and pouted.

"No one?" She asked sullenly before taking a shot.

"Never have I ever had sex with a Weasley," John said, glancing at Hermione who pulled a face and shook her head. Lacy took another shot, scowling at the group. Hermione laughed and pushed her hair over her shoulder. Blaise caught sight of her cocky demeanour and shook his head.

"Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about someone I work with," he said. Draco glared at his best friend, taking a shot and staring around the table as a few others took shots. Hermione took a shot quickly, averting her eyes from the group. Blaise laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Now you have to give us details!" He demanded. Draco shook his head.

"No. We did not agree to that change in the game dickhead," he said. Blaise pursed his lips in thought and then grinned to himself. Draco glanced at Hermione and smiled.

"Never have I ever dated a muggle," he said smugly. Hermione narrowed her eyes, taking a shot. Blaise sniggered and nudged the person next to him, muttering something in his ear. The guy laughed and nodded. The next person in the table paused, pursing their lips.

"Never have I ever slept with someone famous," they said. Hermione sighed and picked up the shot glass, taking a swig and shaking her head. Draco scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. Lacy cleared her throat and took a shot, glancing at Hermione and shaking her head.

"Looks like it's just us,"she said, nudging Hermione who laughed. She cast a glance at Draco and caught his glower.

"Is there some sort of problem?" She asked. Draco shook his head and glanced out of the window. Blaise laughed and shook his head.

"His problem is that he is now envisioning you and Krum shagging," Blaise said laughing. Hermione pulled a face and shook her head.

"It happened once! And it was awful and awkward," she muttered. Draco's head snapped towards hers and he arched an eyebrow.

"Once?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I was 19. Can we please move on?" She asked, her face flushing under Draco's gaze.

"Never have I ever had to witness such obvious sexual tension," he muttered. Everyone laughed taking a drink and staring at Draco and Hermione who were both still avoiding each other's eyes. Bella ran a hand through her hair.

"Never have I ever fallen in love," she said. Hermione moved to take a drink, frowning when her arm stayed exactly where it was. Lacy pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Never have I ever kissed anyone in the office," She said. Hermione's hand froze, half way to the glass and she quickly took a large sip as three others at the table did. She glanced across the table at Draco and pursed her lips, glancing at the others. Blaise clapped his hands together, glancing between Draco and Hermione.

"I got it! Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about someone at this table" he said, his eyes glinting. A few people at the table took a shot but the only thing Blaise seemed to notice was that it was both of them.

"Never have I even had a sexual fantasy about drac-" he began. Hermione rolled her eyes, standing up and nodding at the table.

"Forgive me for bowing out but I'm not drinking for this," she said, walking back towards the bar. She heard a chair scraping across the floor behind her and she rolled her eyes knowing _exactly _who was behind her. She swerved away from the bar, making her way to the balcony outside the room.

"You always have to take things too seriously," Draco said, leaning against the wall behind him. Hermione shook her head and turned to face him.

"Forgive me for not wanting the office to know my full business," she muttered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"They don't know anything," he muttered. Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"Of course they do, Blaise has known for months and Lily already worked it out. I don't really want the full office knowing that we kissed on out last night out," she muttered, holding her forehead and staring out at the lights in the distance. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That was years ago. No one thinks that that is still...no one thinks anything," he muttered. Hermione scoffed, glancing at Draco and pursing her lips

"Yeah. Okay," she muttered. Draco brought his own bottle of tequila between them, placing his glass in front of her.

"Never have I ever felt so awkward at a table," he whispered. They both took a drink and Hermione laughed.

"Never have I ever felt so ridiculous," she muttered. Draco smiled and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. They were both drunk, extremely so.

"Never have I ever found you so attractive," he said, smiling at her. Hermione flushed, turning to face him. She ran her hands over the dress and cleared her throat.

"It looks alright?" She asked, pushing her hair behind her ear. Draco met her eyes and nodded.

"You look stunning love," he promised, putting his hands into his pockets and smiling at her. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"We should go back inside," she said softly. Draco nodded and the pair moved to walk into the ballroom. Draco cleared his throat and glanced at Hermione.

"Mistletoe," they muttered, staring above them at the offending item. Hermione ran a hand through her hair and laughed.

"Again," she muttered, meeting his eyes. Draco laughed.

"We always seem to find ourselves in this situation don't we?" He asked. Hermione nodded and Draco smiled, taking a step towards her.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his voice skimming her neck. Hermione nodded, a giddy smile crossing her face. Draco ran his thumb over her lower lip and took a step towards her. Their breaths mingling together. Draco ran his thumb across her throat and Hermione ran her tongue over her lower lip, baring her throat to him.

Draco smirked, pressing an open mouth kiss against her neck. Hermione let out a gasp. Draco grinned, running his hands through her hair and pressing a kiss against her mouth. Hermione groaned, pulling her against him, her hands running along the muscles in his shoulders. Draco groaned, pulling her against him and deepening the kiss. They pulled apart, their hearts racing.

x-x-x

The rest of the night had passed in a sort of blur. It was kind of hard to say no one knew about them at least not anymore. Hermione was pretty sure that they had ended up playing more stupid idiotic games. In fact, she was _certain _that they had ended up playing truth or dare. With many of the dares ending up with her and Draco wrapped around each other. Although. That might have been her fault too. She could vaguely remember ordering a taxi and now they were fumbling with each other's clothes, trying to minimise the barriers between them.

"I love this dress," Draco whispered, his hand slimming up her sides, running up every inch of the fabric.

"I'm glad," she whispered, her voice sounded almost husky. Draco groaned, pulling her against him and nipping at her lips furiously.

"Fuck Granger," he muttered, pulling her against his hips. Hermione's eyes sprung open in surprise. Draco discarded the dress before laying them both back on the bed.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, pressing kisses the full way up her body. Hermione let out a breathy gasp, her eyes closing as he pressed kisses against her stomach. Draco grinned, moving up her body and pressing a kiss against her mouth, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her neck and hip. Hermione groaned, arching her neck, baring it fully to Draco who took the opportunity to suck on her pressure point.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned. Draco shook his head.

"Such a foul mouth Granger, whatever shall I do with you," he murmured. "Whatever you want," she had purred, the statement had left her mouth before she could even consider what she was saying. It scared her to think that, in that moment, she had completely meant it. Draco clucked his tongue in appreciation, moving down her body, tugging her underwear with him. Hermione let out a whimper, one that she would deny if he ever asked of course. His head had disappeared between her legs and his actions had made her let out a gasp, one hand covering her face, the other digging into his scalp.

"Oh, _oh," _she sucked her lower lip between her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the sensations building in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh fuck," she moaned, arching her hips and digging her hair into his scalp. Draco smirked and she could practically feel the smugness radiating off of him. She had the sneaking suspicious that he was _spelling _out his name. He done something particularly talented with his tongue and she couldn't help but cry out, a shudder wracking through her body.

"Oh Draco," she whispered, digging her hands into his scalp. Draco smirked, pressing kisses up her torso as he moved up her body. He rested his head on her chest and smiled.

"You're gorgeous," he murmured. Hermione flushed, chewing her lip. Draco pressed a kiss against her mouth, readjusting their position so that he was hovering over her.

"Do you still want to?" He asked, his thumb rubbing reassuring circles across her pressure point. Hermione nodded. Draco bit his lower lip.

"You ready?" He asked, bracing himself on his elbows. Hermione nodded and Draco ran a hand across her hair.

"If you change your mind, you tell me the minute it happens," he demanded. Hermione gave a subtle nod and Draco smiled.

"Good girl," he whispered, looking into her eyes as he sunk inside her. They both let out a deep sigh. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and Draco paused.

"You okay Love?" He whispered. Hermione nodded.

"_Yes," _she breathed. "Faster," she urged. Draco shook his head, running his thumb over her lips.

"So demanding," he breathed, grabbing her hips and speeding up. Hermione gripped his hair, placing a sloppy kiss in the crook of his neck. One of her hands rested on her stomach and Draco smiled.

"Don't be shy Love," he murmured. Hermione bit her lip, her hand slipping between them both. Draco groaned, murmuring reassuringly under his breath. Hermione arched against him, her hand taking through his hair.

"God," she moaned. Draco laughed nibbling on her collarbone.

"Getting religious on me?" He teased. Hermione flushed, her chest heaving.

"Fuck you," she murmured.

"I'm trying my best love ," he joked. Hermione let out a burst of laughter, tugging his face towards hers. The pair began kissing more frantically and it wasn't long before their moves became sloppy and erratic. After a few minutes Draco ran his thumb up her side.

"You alright, love?" he asked. Hermione nodded and curled against his side. Draco pressed a kiss against Hermione's forehead, kind of his arms wrapping around her as they fell asleep.

X-x-x

Hermione sat up slowly, holding her head and glancing to her right. Draco was still out cold. She smiled, shaking her head and turning away from him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She moved quietly, trying not to wake him. But, she _had_ to get coffee. She pulled on his shirt, buttoning it before slipping out of the bedroom quietly. She glanced at the door across the hallway, thankful that it was still closed. Blaise would have gotten in a few hours after them and she wasn't quite sure she could handle his commentary just yet. She moved towards the coffee machine, sighing in relief when she saw her favourite flavour.

"Morning Granger. Sleep well?" came the drawl from the couch. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. mortification filling her face. She turned to face Blaise slowly, opening her eyes to meet his. Blaise smirked, leaning his chin on the back of the couch.

"Dirty stop out. I bet you don't even have an outfit for work," he teased. Hermione cleared her throat, sticking her nose in the air and trying to maintain some form of dignity.

"I use an undetectable extension charm on all of my handbags. I always have a change of clothes," she said haughtily. Blaise laughed.

"You really _are_ a dirty stop out," he teased. Hermione scowled. Blaise's laughs only seemed to stop when Draco entered the room. Blaise sat his head on his chin and glanced at his best friend.

"So? What does _this _mean?" he asked. Draco ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Do you think we could maybe discuss that without your input?" he asked. Blaise shook his head.

"When it has taken you five years to even shag? I don't think so. You both like each other. Are you dating? It is fairly simple," he quipped. Draco glanced at Hermione who flushed, avoiding his eyes. Blaise sighed and stood up.

"When you guys arrive at work I expect a definitive answer," he sang, exiting the room. Draco ran a hand through his hair and turned to face Hermione.

"I am sorry about him," he said softly. Hermione shrugged and glanced at him.

"He has a point though. What does this mean for us?" she asked, leaning against the counter. Draco laughed and stepped towards her.

"I don't sleep with people I am not interested in dating," Draco said, his eyes falling to her lips. Hermione paused.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" she asked. Draco nodded. pulling her towards him and pressing his mouth against hers. Hermione let out a groan, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

x-x-x

Blaise had always assumed that their office banter was a build up of pent up sexual tension. But, they had been dating for well over a year and every day it was still the same.

"Oh, for fuck sake Granger! Could you move your shit off my desk!" Draco seethed, moving the books back on to Hermione's work space.

"It is your turn to work on the Walker case!" Hermione snapped, moving the book back.

"Well I am on my bloody break Granger. _You'll _have to do it!" he said, placing the book on her desk again. Hermione let out a low growl.

"You never work! All you do is take bloody breaks!" she said, her voice becoming shrill. Draco opened his mouth to retort and Blaise let his head thud onto his desk. _Maybe it was time to find a new job..._


End file.
